


Rachel Is...

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [7]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who Is Rachel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel Is...

**Author's Note:**

> A short introspective, written for the challenge to only use two personal pronouns in a first-person piece.

The bear is strength. The bear is pulled on like a coat and used like a club, pure energy and aggression. The claws rip, the teeth tear, and the bulk pushes. The bear brings out the truth and waves it for everyone to see. There is no hiding anger, violence, darkness, not when there is few enemies spared and corpses on the ground.

The starfish is division. It is the two worst parts divided into their own, shown to the world. It is patience and it is endurance.

The elephant is power. The pure massive size, the ability to beat things underfoot, the near-invulnerability the thick hide grants. The elephant takes away the vulnerability, takes away the doubts, is just a calmness steadying the anger and allowing the damage done to be so much more widespread.

The ant is terror. It’s becoming part of something else, something more, without a thought to keep single. It’s overpowering, and there is never, ever, ever desired.

The eagle is flight. It’s the soaring skies and Tobias nearby. It’s thermals and dives and screaming to the world without a care. The eagle is fierce and proud and there is no doubts when it falls on a victim or climbs into the clouds.

The crocodile was illness. It was smugness and hunger and an oily kind of disease that was rejected.

The cat is grace. Purring to comfort, stalking on a fence, defying a hologram of a monster on pure instinct. It was sneakiness and acrobatics, and a few pounds of utter meanness.

Rachel is…

I don’t really know what Rachel is. Maybe she’s darkness. Maybe she’s the violent urges and the bloody claws. The trampled bystander and the ruined bodies. The rat with the mind of a screaming boy, the torturer who was allowed to get away, the kid without a grandfather anymore. Maybe she’s the one who cries after nightmares, maybe she’s the one who challenges Jake. The one who thinks she knows how to fight this war, the one who knows she’s losing herself.

Who am I?


End file.
